digimon_war_of_all_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabumon
Gabumon is the Digimon partner of Valerie Nakahara. Gabumon looks like a blue wolf. If Valerie doubts herself, Gabumon will become Punimon. Gabumon can either warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon or biomerge with Valerie. Attacks * Blue Blaster: Releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth * Horn Attack: Charges into the opponent and rams them with his horn. Personality Gabumon is a very kind Digimon, not rude to anyone and understands whenever Valerie is rude to him. However, he gets very angry when he gets into higher forms. Description The first time we see Gabumon is when he and Valerie are fighting Emory Yoshida and Gomamon. Gabumon and Valerie flee without finishing the battle, and Valerie grows fearful of failing and letting down both Gabumon and her fellow DigiDestroyed. Gabumon assures her he'd never be disappointed in her, but she doesn't agree. During The Seven Great Demon Lords reign, Valerie begins to get consumed by fear and starts to become very afraid of disappointing people, an extent of her parents' pressure on her. Due to this, she becomes very frightened and scared, and begins having anxiety and panic attacks whenever faced with difficult situations, most caused by dark Digimon. In the human world, Sagomon captures Valerie's parents; and Valerie questions him, angry. Sagomon tries manipulating her, and tries to convince her that her fear is natural, but Valerie demands for her freedom. Due to this, her Crest of Freedom glows and Gabumon becomes WereGarurumon. Near the end of the series, Valerie finally has her freedom, thus leading to her combining her strength with Gabumon's to create MetalGarurumon. Gabumon later warp Digivolves to MetalGarurumon to fight the final battle. Other Forms The name "Gabumon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Punimon Punimon is the Fresh form of Gabumon. Punimon resembles a red blob of jelly. He only appears when Valerie doubts herself. His only attack is Bubble Blow. Attacks * Bubble Blow: Fires bubbles from its mouth. Tsunomon Tsunomon is the In-Training form of Gabumon. Tsunomon looks like a orange and tan furred ball with a horn on its head. His only attack is Tackle. Attacks * Tackle: Tackles the opponent. Garurumon Garurumon is the Champion form of Gabumon. Garurumon is a fierce, strong, ferocious wolf. His strongest attack is Howling Blaster. Attacks *'Howling Blaster': Spews high-temperature blue flames from its mouth. *'Slamming Attack': Slams into the opponent. *'Freeze Fang': Bites into the opponent's body and freezes them from the inside. WereGarurumon WereGarurumon is Gabumon's Ultimate form. WereGarurumon appears like a anthropomorphic wolf. His strongest attack is Wolf Claw. After Gabumon is done in this form, he is forced to return to Tsunomon. Attacks *'Wolf Claw': Cuts the opponent to pieces with the sharp talons on both of its hands. *'Garuru Kick': Kicks opponent with his powerful paws. *'Baldy Blow': Blows his opponent away. MetalGarurumon MetalGarurumon is Gabumon's Mega form. MetalGarurumon takes up the appearance of a metal wolf instead of the beast that his other forms were. After this form, Gabumon is forced to turn back into a DigiEgg. MetalGarurumon's strongest attack is Metal Wolf Claw. MetalGarurumon is known to represent Valerie's desire for freedom. *'Metal Wolf Claw': Spews cold air that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. *'Grace Cross Freezer': Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. *'Garuru Tomahawk': Fires a missile from its chest. *'Metal Wolf Snout': Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. Category:Digimon Category:Male Digimon